


温柔降落

by Misumi_satomi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misumi_satomi/pseuds/Misumi_satomi
Summary: 可爱弟弟与温柔哥哥
Relationships: Qian Kun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 1





	温柔降落

钱锟发现罗渽民这几天一直奇奇怪怪的，不会在回来的时候大喊锟哥哥我回来啦，也不会在吃了他做的辣椒炒肉之后笑盈盈地说锟哥哥做菜真好吃，甚至晚上也不会来他的房间黏他，然后跟他说晚安。  
最重要的是，罗渽民似乎在逃避和他的身体触碰。  
刚一开始钱锟也不理解南韩小男生天天把爱你挂在嘴边的行为，但也慢慢接受为一种表达好感的方式，渐渐地钱锟也入乡随俗，不再介意一些肢体接触和口头的表白。  
于是面对来跟自己合租的这位南韩小男生——不对，应该说南韩小帅哥，钱锟整个人像养了个儿子，逮着人就捏脖子揉脸，罗渽民倒也都浅笑着接受，碍着韩国长幼有序的传统，对钱锟最过分的举动也就到会在钱锟捧着电脑肝论文的时候过去靠着他的程度。

“他这样才奇怪好不好！”董思成听得手脚蜷缩，“他怎么还叫你锟哥哥，果然南韩人都腻腻歪歪的。”  
“他还小嘛。”钱锟帮罗渽民辩解道。   
“小也大一了啊，我大一的时候也是成熟真男人了啊——用他们南韩人的话说。”  
“他中文听力可厉害，听不懂词也听得懂语气，等会人回来了你别在那隔着语言损人哈。”  
董思成耸耸肩不再说话，默默择着金针菇，心说吃火锅直接煮一包底料不就算完事，怎么还非要在这照着食谱熬什么汤。  
开门声响起，钱锟迎出去把人领了进来，互相介绍过姓名，董思成惊叹了一句，“你这颜值怎么不去出道啊。”  
“爱豆又不是人人都能做的啦，我能出道的话锟哥哥也可以了！”罗渽民信誓旦旦地反驳，却不知道钱锟因为这一句锟哥哥极为受用。  
吃饭过程中董思成跟罗渽民聊得热火朝天，据董思成后来说，他感觉自己那晚的韩语水平都得到了大幅飞升，并不忘了感叹钱锟真的是捡到宝，这等神仙宝物被他捞到，一定是好几辈子都在拯救地球。

“董思成你个颜狗，你能不能行了，我叫你来帮我看看情况的，你光顾着看脸了。”  
“他喜欢你，没跑了。”  
“不是吧。”钱锟嘴上这么说，心里却哐哐打鼓。  
“南韩说是比天朝封闭，我看弯的可比天朝多。”董思成一副洞察一切的语气。  
“那你也不能凭这个说人家全民皆弯啊。”  
“没说全民，我的你家里那位民。”董思成作冷静分析状，“明明我开了递给你就好的可乐，他非要接过去开给你，你最爱吃娃娃菜，他就一口娃娃菜都没吃，而且那一声声锟哥哥明显就是叫给我听的，你不是说他这两天都不叫的吗？”  
钱锟没话讲，只能赶紧把人送走，然后带着一脑子浆糊回了家里。

送完董思成回来罗渽民已经收拾得差不多，钱锟就回房间对着电脑和开学要用的PPT做斗争去了，想着董思成刚刚的一席话怎么也看不进去，对着屏幕上凌乱的韩文刚叹了口气，却被人从背后环了上来。  
“哥哥。”  
罗渽民说起中文来不是特别标准，但总有种可爱的调调，钱锟就也乐此不疲地教他讲，不过哥哥这个词日久天长地叫，倒也叫出了几分天朝口音似的，总是听得钱锟心里一阵发热，但又自顾自地将其解释为乡愁。  
不过现在罗渽民靠在他身后，略带沉闷的这一声哥哥，钱锟不得不承认自己体会到的情绪，绝不是什么简单的乡愁。  
“渽民不开心吗？”  
罗渽民没有吭声，钱锟彻底放弃了PPT，转过身来对着罗渽民，“我不是说过，以后会留在韩国工作吗？渽民只因为怕我会走所以不开心吗？”  
罗渽民摇了摇头，钱锟刚要追问，却被罗渽民缓缓打断，“锟哥哥都这么说了，是知道如果哥哥走了我会不开心的啊。”  
钱锟一时有些晕，想着自己如果要和罗渽民道别了，肯定是会不开心的，于是在毕业后可以留校工作的消息确认的当晚，就马上告诉了罗渽民，那么理所当然地，如果自己真的要走，罗渽民大概也是会不开心的。  
却没有想过自己的逻辑其实狗屁不通。  
“那为什么不开心啊，学校有什么不顺心的事吗？都可以跟我说的。”  
罗渽民再一次摇了摇头，“是哥哥做了过分的事。”  
钱锟更晕了。  
他之前一直觉得，韩语是会不自觉地让人变得恭敬的一门语言，哪怕男生说起来也温柔，但在学校听过男同学骂街后这种想法便被打消，不过听过罗渽民说话之后，这种观点又被钱锟拾起，而前缀替换为——可爱的人说起来才温顺可爱，更何况，罗渽民连说中文都可爱，于是在罗渽民一字一句地说着过分的事的时候，钱锟感受到了一种莫大的愧疚，仿佛自己真的对罗渽民做了什么伤天害理的事。  
“那么，我也可以对哥哥做过分的事吗？”  
钱锟正愣着，刚想问到底是什么过分的事，却感受到罗渽民指尖滑过自己喉结，而作乱者此时正认真地观察着他的表情，带着几分害羞和小心翼翼。

钱锟的记忆终于回航，那是罗渽民变得奇怪的前一晚，自己也像今天一样，吃完东西就回了房间抱着电脑，罗渽民这个时候进来倒在他旁边，他就一手握着鼠标一手捏着罗渽民的脖子，罗渽民也没发出什么声音，钱锟的手无意识地开始摩挲着罗渽民的喉结，正当他来回拨弄那一小块骨节的时候，罗渽民突然出声，“哥你别弄啦。”  
钱锟当时只是笑，任由罗渽民跑回了自己房间，却没注意罗渽民已经通红的脸和紊乱的呼吸。  
原来那是过分的事吗？  
“没关系的。”  
罗渽民眨巴眨巴眼睛，似乎不知道钱锟在说什么，钱锟又温柔地笑起来，眼睛弯弯的，罗渽民觉得那双眼睛的弧度要把自己的心都勾走，他生下来第一次知道温柔可以有这么大的力量。  
“因为是渽民所以没关系的。”说着钱锟又伸手去逗弄罗渽民的喉结，罗渽民松了口气，尽情仰着脖子给钱锟过瘾，像只讨好主人的小猫。  
不过实在痒得不行，罗渽民大笑着扑进钱锟怀里，两个人闹作一团，虽然罗渽民已经和自己差不多身高，但钱锟还总是觉得罗渽民在自己看来就是小小一只，还这么傲娇，到真像是在养猫了。  
“那可以做更过分的事吗？”  
罗渽民直直盯着钱锟，搞得钱锟以为他就要吻上自己嘴唇，刚想找借口推脱自己还没做好心理准备，罗渽民却已经一偏头把毛茸茸的脑袋低了下去，发丝掠过自己下颚，浅浅一个吻落在喉结，罗渽民则缩在自己怀里留了个头顶。  
钱锟后来后悔的要死，当时该低头亲亲他的发旋，但是自己却只是晕得要死，一瞬间置身九霄云端，要不是隔着布料投在自己胸口的温热呼吸，怀里的人都要不真切。

钱锟总是被人夸温柔，但也只是他待人接物的习惯，如同零零散散在空中轻飘飘的云，触得到便是柔软，触不到则是虚空，但罗渽民好似一阵执拗的风，把那些四散的云朵一点点聚集了，层层包裹至一处，那便是钱锟与罗渽民的归处了，是细细密密的风，是悠悠缓缓的云，是连着心跳的触碰，是一场温柔降落。


End file.
